Want the Lady Wants
by mardel
Summary: A first time story about Dottie and Tiny


What the Lady Wants by mardel

Tiny and Dottie Romance Written Before Run Ricky Run and the episodes that followed.  
Disclaimer I just borrowed them for the story they are owned by Segal Productions.

Tiny sighed and stretched. He had been digging through his paper work for the better part of the morning. It was the part of owning his own business that he disliked. He was sitting eyes closed legs stretched out for a few minutes.  
When Dottie knocked on his partly open office door. She had stopped and admired the sight of the big man relaxing.  
Ever since he had kissed her all those months ago the mere sight of him made her stomach knot up. He was so different from her late husband. Ralph had been tall and rangy, his idea of a romantic dinner was having a waitress. Tiny was tall, but also broad shouldered, strength being the first thing anyone noticed about him. His eyes were dark blue, they always looked sad to Dottie, even when he smiled.

" Can I interrupt your nap for a second?" She asked moving to stand near him. Tiny had heard her knock, he had heard her stop outside his door and pause. He waited until she was right next to him and then straighten up, while at the same time pulling her on to his lap. "You can interrupt me anytime, sweetheart." he hugged her tightly.  
Dottie was use to such tactics from him, he was forever hugging her when she visited. Sometimes she even hugged him back.  
This time she leaned into his solid warmth, pressed her face into the hollow of his throat and sighed.

"You been having a rough day?" he asked, stroking a large hand up her arm and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"No, nothing more than usual." she told him.  
That confused him, she had never cuddled in his arms before. Not that he disliked the idea, he wanted to be the only man in Dottie's life.  
But the shadow of her late husband kept her from allowing him to get close to her usually. He settled her in his arms, and just held her for a minute. Dottie didn't know what had come over her, she was cuddling in Tiny's arms like it was her right to do so.

She straightened and stood up saying, " I wanted to ask you if you know of a guy I'm looking for, Hank Timmons."

" No he doesn't sound like anyone I know, what's he charged with?" He let her pull away with out protest, knowing with Dottie gentle and patience was the only way, he would ever win her trust.  
She had reservations about his size he knew, he had a reputation for hurting people and a temper. But his temper was never directed at women. He had never hurt a woman in his life.

" Domestic violence. Ricky doesn't make a habit of bailing guys like him out but he was a former client for DWI, so he made an exception."

"Dottie I don't like the idea of you and Brandi having to collar a guy who is known woman beater." he frowned and stood.

"It was the only new in state skip Ricky had, otherwise I'm going to have to be making a road trip. There is a guy in Oregon at least we think he's there, and one headed for Texas." she told him.

"Let me make a few calls," he reached for his phone.

Dottie hated stringing him along, she wanted to be able to give him her affection freely. But she was still morning Ralph, in some ways. She supposed it was because the only man she had ever loved, or for that matter ever even been intimate with in her life had been Ralph. She wanted to tell Tiny how she felt, but every time she had tried, she had become tongue tied. She was totally amazed with his build, and she had never reacted to a man's strength the way she did with him. She found herself staring at him regularly, the slightest movement made a muscle ripple, in his arm, shoulder, chest, back or even his jaw. Like now he was tapping a pencil on the desk while he waited for the phone to answer. The muscles of his lower arm were flexing with the idle movement, yet she was entranced.

Tiny had no idea he was the object of her admiration. He had turned sideways to her while he was on the phone. He wrote down some information and called the next person with out looking back in her direction.

Dottie was in need of a smoke, and she knew he would prefer if she smoked outside. She was sitting on the back steps, the sunlight making her auburn hair even more red. She looked worn down by all the skips she had been chasing. "Dottie, come on back inside. I think I have something." Tiny called to her. He waited for her in the hall, " Did you get any sleep last night"  
"Yes, after Brandi came home." she didn't tell him it had only been about three hours of sleep.

" A friend of mine said check out this address, but do it soon. I don't supposed you would let me go with you instead of Brandi'  
" I appreciate your help Tiny, and your offer, but this is my job and I have to do it myself"  
"I worry about you Dottie, and this guy sounds like trouble." he bent his head so he could look her directly in the eyes. "Thank you," she touched his arm briefly. "I'll call and check in with you later." she went out.

Dottie drove to the next town over and after a little searching found the street she needed. She approached the house just as if she was a Avon Lady looking for a sale.

"Good morning, I'm looking for Hank Timmons is he at home?" "Yeah, sure Hank is here he's sleeping." the woman who answered the door said. "What do you want?' "I'm afraid I'm here to return him to custody, I'm a bail enforcement officer." Dottie pulled her gun out of her purse. "Which room"  
"That good for nothing son of mine, he's in the first room on the left." she called. Hank was just pulling on his pants when Dottie opened the door.  
"Hold it right there Mr. Timmons. I'm a bail enforcement officer,  
and I'm taking you in"  
"Like Hell you are," he threw a duffle bag at her and pushed past her into the hall. "Stop!" Dottie yelled. "Hank you listen to the lady, running will only make things worse"  
His mother yelled after him. Dottie was only allowed to shot him if he was wanted for a conviction of murder. So she fired over his head, sometimes it worked sometimes it didn't. This time it must have scared him, he hit the ground hands over his head. "Don't shot my boy, he's giving himself up." his mom yelled.  
"I won't shoot him, if he co-operates." Dottie moved to bring one of his hands behind his back.

Over a month passed and Brandi was dating that nice police detective from the kidnapping case. Dottie liked him, which usually meant he won' t last long. But it had been over three months so there was a chance. He had even called her and asked to have lunch with her.  
"Mrs. Thornson, Brandi and I seem to have a lot in common. I really care about her and I want to get to know her better, but she seems to have put a wall up. Can you tell me was she hurt in the past by a man?' Mark asked.  
"By a boyfriend type man, no but her father always kind of kept her at arms length after she hit fourteen. I think he didn't know how to treat her anymore. She wasn't daddy's little girl anymore."

"I'm sorry but why should she push me away because of that?"

" I don't know unless she just is afraid to care for you and then have you push her away when the time comes." Dottie told him.

"Why would I push her away? I care about her." he told Dottie.

"Have you told her that?

"Yes, more than once. And not in the heat of lust either"  
Dottie looked uncomfortable, " Brandi had never had a real serious relationship with anyone, for a long period of time. Mostly crushes on boys in school and a few college friends. If your looking for a commitment from her already, because your ready to settle down at this time in your life."

" I haven't told her anything like that, Mrs. Thornson all we have done is kiss." "I don't know why she's spooked, do you have a reputation for having a lot of ladies in you life? She would have checked you out'  
" Check me out? That might be the problem, my well intentioned friends my have given her the idea that I never stay with a lady for a long time. I don't , but it's always been there idea to end the relationship, they can't deal with my job." he told her. "Then your just going to have to be patience, the longer your friends the more she will trust what she sees and less what she heard. But I'll tell you one thing in your favor"  
"Good one thing in my favor, what's that?" he asked.  
" She always thought Mark Harmon was a hunk and a half, she said he just needed to be a little taller. Your what six two?" Dottie smiled.  
The detective smiled, he had heard from more that one person that he resembled the actor only taller and younger.

The talk with Mark had put her in a thoughtful mood. She was going to have to see Tiny soon. He was being very patience with her, but it was time to move on in her life. It had been over a year since Ralph had died. She finished packing his personal things, leaving only his files where they could be reached but no longer in the front room. She put on a dress she knew Tiny liked and went for a visit.

Tiny was tending bar when she walked in, it had been over three weeks since he had seen her. They had been talking on the phone but not in person. He had expressed concern for Brandi and Mark when she had told him about the lunch. Dottie looked more beautiful to him than ever, she was wearing a soft green print dress the he loved. "Dottie, Hi, you look beautiful this evening." he told her. "Tiny, I wanted to talk to you, do you have a free minute?" she was already getting a dry mouth. "Sure, what can I get for you to drink?" he knew she sometimes only wanted a soft drink. "Do you have any plain ice tea"  
"Sure, go sit in the back booth." he smiled at her. Dottie was twisting her purse strap, when he arrived with her drink and a ginger ale for himself. He didn't drink when it was his turn to tend bar. "Is anything wrong?' he asked. Setting the drinks down. Dottie stood when he arrived, she was so nervous. "Easy, Dottie something has you rattled." he put a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't we go to my office." he picked up the drinks and lead her to his office at the back of the hall. Tiny set the drinks down closed the door behind her and then turned to look at her again. Dottie surprised him, by hugging him. He was almost always the one who hugged her, unless she was frightened. "What's happened Dottie, tell me?" he was instantly on protection mode. Standing she just fit under his chin, even with her heels on. Dottie was once again tongue tied. She had decided to tell him that she wanted to try. She just had to get the words out of her mouth.

He was what was making her nervous and yet being in his arms was calming her down. She looked up into his eyes, they were a sad and troubled as ever.  
" Nothing is wrong, I wanted to tell you." Her mouth was so dry.  
She stopped and closed her eyes. " I want to try"  
Tiny was not sure he had understood that last part. Try? Try what?  
"OK, honey, try what?" he asked one hand lifting to her cheek so he could keep her from looking away again. Dottie panicked, he didn't understand and she couldn't explain any further. She pushed out of his hold and fled the room. "Dottie wait." he went after her, but she was in her car and driving away before he could reach her. He called her car phone, Brandi's cell phone. And finally when he could think of no where else he called Ricky. "Yeah, Dottie was here for a minute. But she couldn't sit still, and I couldn't get her to tell my what was the matter"  
" I don't know, she was here with me, she said she wanted to tell me something, then all she told me was she wanted to try. I have no idea what she meant." Tiny told him. "Oh, you idiot I'll come there you wait for me." Ricky had an idea. Ralph had told him one time that Dottie had been eager but she hadn't known anything about making love. He had an idea she had been finally telling him that she wanted to try with him.

"Ricky would you please tell me what is going on with Dottie"  
" Come here man." Ricky waved him to his office. "Is it that bad that you can't say it in front of the others?" Tiny asked.  
"You may not want them to know this." He took a seat.  
" Did you know that Dottie was a virgin when she was married"  
"No, but that hardly has anything to do with." he paused. " She never flirted with men like some wives do, she stayed home with Brandi most of her married life, until the last four years when Ralph let her assist him sometimes. "

" You mean, she's never been with, Oh, God no wonder." he felt even more terrible now than he had when he hadn't known. "Oh, now he understands, you may have already lost your chance,  
bro, Dottie is one frightened lady right now"  
"Do you know where she is"  
" She went home I called on my way over here." Ricky shook his head.  
"OK, thanks I'll take it from here." now that he had any idea what he would do. He drove to her house, the lights were all out except for the kitchen. "Dottie, it's Tiny can I please talk to you." She considered telling him to go away, but she opened the door anyway. She was still wearing a rubber glove, she had been scrubbing the stove. "I'm sorry I didn't understand at first, I want to make love with you too. I want to share the wonderful experience with you." he said. Dottie blushed red and turned away from him. " I've never been with anyone else. I don't know if I can be with anyone else." she told him. "We'll try," he lowered his mouth over hers and she melted into his arms. The first touch of his beard against her cheek was coarse, but the tenderness of his mouth drew her attention. He tasted her mouth, placing kisses along her lip, then seeking deeper stroking his tongue a long the edge of her teeth. Dottie placed her glove free hand on his chest, she could feel the steady beat of his heart under her finger tips. Tiny kissed her thoroughly before lifting his head enough to look into her eyes. She was still frightened, but she wasn't running any longer. He pulled the glove from her hand and set it aside. "I care about you very much, Dottie more than I have ever cared for anyone." he told her. His eyes dark his voice deeper than usual.  
She lifted a trembling hand to his cheek, " I care about you too"  
He kissed the palm of her hand, and then lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Dottie was thinking it was all so different, it was more like a book or a movie they way he was behaving. Tiny set her on her feet next to the bed, he was giving her one last chance to change her mind. "Do you want me to keep leading?" he asked. "Or would you like to lead the way?' he offered. Dottie could only shake her head, she had never been offered a choice.  
He lifted her hands to his mouth and kissed the finger tips of each.  
"Should I take my shirt off, do you want to do it?' he asked. If they couldn't even get past his being shirtless there was no point in continuing. He had waited this long if she wasn't ready he could wait longer. Dottie nodded she managed to unbutton the first three buttons. Then her hands stilled and she stared at him. He was well muscled, but not heavily, his chest was wide compared to most men. Tiny finished were she had stopped and shrugged out of his shirt. Dottie seemed fascinated, she reached to touch him and then with drew her hand when it contacted his chest like it had been burned. "It's still just me sweetheart." he lifted her chin so she would look at his face for a second. "I know," She slide her arms around his neck and hide her face against the strong column of his throat. Tiny lifted her against him, hugging her tightly. He stroked a large hand up her back. They kissed again, his tongue showing her the way to arousal. She tasted like heaven to him, he tasted like danger.  
She was so afraid to let herself feel what she knew would be there once she let him inside her heart. When he made no move to undress her, she knew it was up to her to ask him. "Make love to me. I do want you, I have for so long." She whispered. " I have thought of no one but you since that day you captured me"  
He told her. Thinking all the while that she had captured more than

his attention, she had captured his heart as well. He lowered the zip of her dress and it slipped to the floor in a pool of soft green. She was wearing only her ivory slip now. " You are so beautiful." he said and lifted her and placed her on the bed. She closed her eyes when he moved to remove his pants.  
He was just as glad she didn't watch him, there would be plenty of time for curiosity later. He slide in beside her and kissed her deeply. His hard body pressing her into the mattress.  
Dottie welcomed the weight of him, it was a familiar pleasant feeling.  
Only with Tiny he supported most of his weight on his arms. He kissed her mouth, her chin, down her slender neck to the hollow of her throat. He eased the slip down and tasted her breast. She arched into the feeling. His hand was busy also while his mouth devoured her, stroking over her softness. Soon she was arching into his hand as well as his mouth, and crying out her pleasure.

Tiny was more than ready to press forward with their joining now.  
While she was enjoying the first blush of their union he pushed himself deep inside. Dottie's eyes grew wide as she realized he was just now entering her. Once he was fully settled, he eased his hips down against hers and waited. He needed a few seconds to collect himself if he was to maintain his erection for the next part of their journey. " You feel so wonderful," he told her and kissed her tenderly this time. " You feel hard as rock, what did you do to me?" she meant his body not his arousal. He moved then just slightly testing his fit with her, it was tight but not uncomfortable. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" he withdrew slightly.  
Dottie moaned when he moved, he was stretching her, filling her. It felt wonderful, only that didn't even begin to describe the feeling. Her non answer would have been enough for him usually but with her he needed to know she was alright.

"Dottie, I'm not hurting you?" he asked again. Looking into her eyes this time. "No, your not hurting me, I like this feeling." she sighed. Tiny smiled as her answer and began his rhythm. He built a need in them both for the final climax, but he took his time. One advantage to his age was skill and control. By the time he was close to his final set of thrusts she was writhing with her need for an end. She climaxed only a few strokes before him. Her body taunt as she called out her pleasure, she told him he was incredible. He thought the same of her, he had never experienced such a powerful jolt to his system as he had when he had finished with her. He rolled on to his back and pulled her along, so that she was now sprawled over him. "Wow, now I really need a cigarette." Tiny laughed, he had a deep rumble of a laugh she could feel as she was still resting on his chest. " You're something else Thornson," he told her.  
She reached the night stand and lit a cigarette, but she only took a few drags then put if out. Tiny was now sitting up, watching her, she had drawn the sheet up around her. He didn't know why she was being modest. "I've never, that was nothing like what I've experienced before.  
He was always quick and hardly any kissing or anything."

"You like my way?" he smiled at her "Yeah, I think you could say that." she kissed him, " You may regret showing me what I have been missing." she pushed the sheet down from around her and pressed her breasts against his hair roughed chest. "I like the foreplay sweetheart, you explore all you want." he closed his eyes and let her take the lead now. Dottie was feeling bold now that he was telling her to go for it. She kissed the strong pulse beat in his neck, then stroked her hand

over the hard rise of his shoulder, down the swell of his biceps and then over the hard wall of muscle that was his chest. She caressed him with her hands and mouth, tasting him, and testing him. He only broke once when her tongue teased his nipple into attention.  
"Dottie, don't tease me." he told her. "I'm not teasing," she said and lifted her leg to feel the erection now throbbing between them.

"Now I know where your nick name came from, your anything but tiny." she rubbed her leg over his aroused and swollen member. He groaned as she rubbed against him, but he let her keep control of the moment. Dottie liked the hard solid feel of his throbbing organ, she eased her hand down to caress him, he was large. If she had seen him before their first joining she would have been worried he would fit. She moved over him then and slide him between her legs, it felt very full.

He thrust forward having lost his control for the moment. "Oh, God that feels so good, do it again. " she begged him. He thrust forward again, putting more force behind his thrust. "Oh that's it, keep doing that"  
He thrust forward and back, pushing hard with each down thrust.  
Until he was riding hard and fast like a man who had no control and no desire to give pleasure as well as take it. He heard her reach organism only a few strokes before he groaned out his own climax . He was still rocking over her when his mind cleared enough for him to be ashamed of his actions. "Dottie are you alright?" he asked , his body still joined to hers.  
His massive erection still full. "That was incredible, your incredible, and your not done?" she asked.  
Lifting her legs up and locking them around his taunt back. " It will ease up in a minute." he told her.

The following morning when she woke he was sleeping beside her one arm draped over her. Dottie took the moment to admire the sight of him. He was so generous and gentle and in her eyes handsome.  
His manner was the thing most attractive about him, but his build was a nice added bonus. He didn't mind her need to touch him.  
He had even said he liked it. She knew that she was falling hard for him and now it was a done deal. Dottie touched his cheek with her hand before sitting up to leave the bed. Tiny woke to the slight movement in the bed beside him. He knew who was with him, and he opened his eyes to the beautiful sight of her bare back, and the fall of her auburn hair over her shoulder. "Your leaving me?" he asked.  
" Good morning," She turned back to him and while holding the sheet in front of her, leaned down to kiss him quickly. He welcomed her into his arms and kissed her deeply instead. Dottie was instantly signaled that if she was willing he would like to join with her again. She had not enjoyed morning sex with her former partner, it might be nice. While he was not aroused he could be if she showed any interest at all in more bed play. " I was wondering if you would like to join me in the shower"  
Dottie asked him. "What ever the lady wants." he smiled at her. And followed her to the bathroom. She turned the water on hot, and stepped in.  
He followed her. Dottie had never tried this before but she had read about it, and seen it on television. It required a strong man and good balance. "You think I'm capable of making love with you like that movie"  
He asked having read her mind. " You have a lot of faith in me"  
"If you not strong enough then that movie was a lie, because you have a much better build than he did." Dottie told him. That made him smile more, he leaned down to kiss her and was surprised when her hand began stroking his throbbing member.

She was a little sore from the nights activities, but she was eager for more of him. Dottie lifted a leg so she could rub against him.  
He lifted her up and then lowered her over his straining erection.  
She moaned as he thrust upwards. He was a tight fit even after their adventures. He pushed upwards harder while settling her more securely against his groin. "Do you want to ride me?" He asked Dottie hadn't even considered that possibility. In the movie the man had pinned the woman against the shower wall and rode her hard.  
She attempted the motion, and found he was big enough,  
and hard enough for her to ride him. She braced her hands on his shoulders and rocked over him. It took more energy from her than she had expected. She was sweating and climaxing over him repeatedly after only a few minutes of effort. "Oh, you feel so huge, when I press down. Does it feel good to you'  
She panted.  
"Yes, sweetheart keep going, just a little while longer." he was thrusting up deeper each time she with drew so that he was never really allowing her to slide free of him. Dottie climaxed for the third time and arched in pain and pleasure above him. "Oh, God," she cried out. Her fingers were digging into his shoulders He was so close to a finish of his own he moved her to the wall and using his hips drove up still deeper, his organ burning with need.  
He reached his climax then, as he groaned out his pleasure. Once they were recovered he washed them both and toweled her dry and carried her back to the bedroom. She was exhausted now.  
He planned to leave her to rest, but his body was not co-operating. As he began to dress, he looked over at her laying half uncovered.  
" I'll never forget this morning," she told him. " Do you have to leave'  
"Your exhausted Dottie, I think I should." he told her. "I may be tired but I'm happy." she smiled.  
"I'm glad to be of service." He pulled on his jeans and zipped them

closed. Dottie admired the bulge of his cock behind the material.  
She couldn't believe she had never noticed his size before now. It seemed obvious to her now, he was well endowed. He was buttoning up his shirt and was about to pull on his boots. "You wouldn't let me do that again would you?" she asked her eyes studying his reaction to her question. His head came up, his eyes dark even now with desire. "You mean now or some other time?" He could feel his hormones kicking into over drive. He had never had this much sex in one twenty four hour period in his life. Dottie came up off the bed, he had put her in a night shirt after drying her off, afraid she would catch a chill with him leaving. But it was clinging to the swell of her breasts and her nipples were standing at hard attention. She moved to stand before him and reached one hand to his mouth. She traced the outline of his full bottom lip with her finger tip. Then she stepped in closer and pressed her groin into his. "I'd really like to now, if you are willing to let me." Tiny pulled her up against his now swelling cock and thrust himself hard into her. Dottie lifted her leg once again and rubbed her self over his ever growing bulge. His jeans had to be uncomfortable with so much of him now straining behind the fly. He groaned as she rubbed herself against the hard ridge in his jeans.

"I like the way this feels, but I bet it hurts." she asked. "It isn't comfortable." he told her, lowering his mouth to hers. He thrust both his tongue and his groin in unison. Dottie responded in kind and sucked him deep into her warmth. Her hands were attempting to unfasten his fly but there was so much pressure behind it she was not succeeding. Tiny was more than ready to be sheathed in her warmth, he took hold of his zip and yanked it down. His male organ now freed of restraint, surged up and forward. He was fully aroused to a massive hardness that stretched to his navel in a arch of throbbing male prowess.

He lifted her up and thrust himself between her open legs. Once he was in place he groaned. " Dottie you have no idea how good that feels." he just stood there for a moment with her impaled on him. Then he moved the few feet to the bed and while resting her on the bed and him still standing he thrust in deeper. Dottie moaned her pleasure, it felt even better than the first time. Tiny didn't want to just ram himself into her until he finished he wanted to share the pleasure with her, but she was already close to her climax. Either she was very easy to satisfy or his size was playing a role in her quick response. He slowed a little, but once she cried out he resumed his fast pace and was soon enjoying his own powerful climax. He slide free of her and sat on the bed, he couldn't remember the last time he had been in such a hurry that he had taken a women with his pants still on. . He pulled off his jeans and rejoined her in the bed.  
"Dottie I wouldn't normally do that, I'm sorry for rushing." he hugged her close.  
"I was the one that made you rush that time. I know your more considerate of your partner's needs, not that I wasn't satisfied"  
She rubbed a hand over his hard chest. "I don't know what's come over me. I've never wanted so much"  
She couldn't put it into words. "It's the same with me, it's probably just that we took so long in reaching this point." he told her. He stayed with her until she drifted off to sleep again, but not be for making her promise she would let him taker her to dinner that evening.

Dottie stopped by Ricky's that afternoon and picked up the next skip file. Brandi was in morning class but they had the afternoon to work on the case. She supposed she would have to tell her daughter that she was serious with Tiny now.

"Mom, you don't have to explain to me." your a widow, you can have a boyfriend if you want. I understand you still love dad"  
Brandi told her. "I just wanted to make sure you understood." Dottie sighed. "I understand and while I didn't like him at first, I do now, he's good to you, better than dad ever was." "Your father wasn't a bad husband, he was just hard to live with sometimes." Dottie was still defending Ralph. "Yeah, like cheating on you, loosing a ton of money on gambling and lying all the time"  
"Lets change the subject have you talked to Mark this week?" "Yeah, he's been calling me every day, he wants to have a date"  
"You don't want to see him again?" Dottie asked.  
"I don't know he just confuses me, I like him. But he's a cop and he's like almost thirty. He's at the point in his life where he's ready to settle down." she complained.  
" Oh, I didn't know he'd told you anything like that"  
"He didn't it's just the feeling I get from him." "So your not seeing him'  
"Yeah, I am on Friday"  
Dottie nodded confused herself.

Tiny was excited about his date that evening with Dottie. He had been waiting for her to be ready for them to become a couple for so long and now she had agreed. Their first time together had been hot, more then he had expected. He became aroused every time he recalled the details. He had never been so powerfully stimulated by a lady before. Dottie made him want her just by looking at him.  
He was going to have to get that under control .

Dottie was meeting him at his bar before their date. When she entered the bar her eyes looked for him. But he wasn't present. So she took a seat at the bar counter and waited.

" What can I get for you Ms. Thornson" Amed asked.  
"Ice tea please"  
"He's on the phone with the supplier, he should be out soon"  
"Thank you." Tiny pulled on his jacket, and exhaled, he needed to make a little more profit than he was the liquor supplier had just raised it price.  
Then he remembered he was meeting Dottie soon. He checked his watch she was probably already here. "Hi, you haven't been waiting long?" He asked touching her shoulder and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek near her ear.  
Dottie reached for his hand on her shoulder, curving her slender fingers around his huge hand. It was one part of her strong attraction for him that he was so powerful, and yet he was so gentle. "Not long." she smiled. " Is there somewhere special you would like eat?" he asked. Dottie took a sip of her drink and stood. " Come with me for a minute." Tiny was puzzled by her behavior, but he followed her. She took him back to his office. "I'd like to go back to your place and learn more about what I've been missing out on all this time." she caressed her hands across his jacket then up inside to his shirt which was clinging to his build. "Dorothy Ann, don't play games." he warned. Thinking she was only teasing him.  
"I'm not playing a game, Tiny I want you." she stood on her toes and kissed him. He was embracing her and kissing her in return,  
she made him lose control of his control. He was usually able to keep some sense of pace when he was preparing to make love.  
Not with her, the moment she touched him he was ready, he was turned on, revved up and hard at attention. He lifted her against his arousal giving her one last chance to back out. She just lifted her leg to better feel him. "Did you want to do it here?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she lifted his shirt off, and licked his hot chest.  
Tiny lifted her completely off her feet in his effort to feel even more of her. His mouth was fastened to her neck just below her ear, he was kissing and sucking at her like he was feasting. "There's no couch." he finally said. "We can't do this here"  
He stopped her, "My place is only a few blocks away. Come on"  
He pulled his shirt and jacket back on and took her hand.

Dottie was feeling guilty now, she had pushed him into arousal in a place where he couldn't gain satisfaction. She needed to learn a little control herself, but she wanted him so much. She watched as he pulled the Mustang out into traffic. His jaw was clenched,  
but he seemed relaxed other wise. "I'm sorry." she said.  
"There's nothing to be sorry about, I need to keep a tighter rein on things when it's not a possibility"  
" I shouldn't have pushed." " You've never been to my apartment have you?" he changed the subject. "No, you said it was not a good idea, before." she smiled. He nodded. His erection was subsiding slightly, but now that she had reminded him of why he'd not wanted to take her to his place. He was growing hard again.

Dottie was aware of his state of arousal, she wanted to stroke him.  
She wanted to feel his hard length in her hands, then deep inside.  
She admired the bugle behind his slacks, it was all the more impressive to her when she knew it was because of her.

Tiny opened the door, Dottie stepped inside. His apartment was sparse tidy and filled with books. He had only a small television. "Very nice, I see you always have your books." "You know I like to read." he shrugged.

She touched the book case, reading the titles. She had never been much of a book reader, she liked magazines and the paper. "Would you like a drink?" he offered feeling suddenly award in his own home. "No, thank you but is it OK, if I smoke?" she asked. "Sure." he didn't mind that much. Dottie took a seat on the couch and dug out her cigarettes. Tiny sat next to her but on the big chair next to the couch.

"Can I ask you something?" she looked him over carefully. "Sure, what ever you want Dorothy Ann." he smiled. "Doesn't it hurt"  
"What?" he was puzzled. She nodded towards his still fully aroused cock. She was sure it had to be painful. "It's a bit uncomfortable, but I'm getting use to the feeling." he shrugged again, he'd been in a all most constant state of arousal since she had agreed to see him. Let alone since they had kissed on the way back from Santa Maria. "Your so different." she said and rubbed out the cigarette. Then she was standing pulling her dress off over her head and pulling him to his feet. Tiny managed to meet her half way when their mouths closed together, his tongue was ready for her. He stroked and fondled,  
his hands lifting her against him, her slip no barrier for the hard arch of his erection. She moaned and rubbed over him, she wanted him hot, long and hard inside of her. "Tiny please, I need you now." she begged. He carried he to his bedroom, and disrobed. His fully aroused shaft stretched tight against his flat belly. He moved over her, she stroked him and he groaned. The feel of her hands on him more than he could take and stay silent. He went still, as she fondled him, but she wanted

him deep inside and urged him to mount. Tiny pushed forward carefully at first, but she was ready, wet and eager for him. Dottie moaned as he slipped deep, then deeper still. She rocked her pelvis under him to feel the size of him even better. He was wonderfully large and hard for her. Tiny eased back then thrust forward, beginning the pace that would bring them both to climax. He rode in long strokes at first but the closer he came to pleasure the faster and faster he pumped. Until Dottie cried out her delight. He pumped harder then, his strokes shorter, his hips working feverishly to end his own torment of need. Dottie cried out a second time as he struggled to end. She urged him on, " Your so close, keep going"  
He groaned, he was close. He withdrew further and arched hard into her finally achieving his release. Dottie stroked his taunt back muscles as he ejaculated repeatedly, his organ jerking again and again. He maintained his balance over her, even as he finished into her.  
It was taking longer than usual for him to complete, he felt fully aroused but satisfied. His cock still throbbing.

Dottie liked the feeling, of him deep inside. She closed her legs around him to keep him there for a moment. But he was still breathing hard, she let him lay beside her. He seemed fully aroused even now, his organ long, full and hard.  
"Can I touch you?" she asked. He nodded, thinking she meant his body. When her hand closed around his cock, he jumped. Dottie was fondling him again, her fingers caressing his length, stroking his testis. He sighed and leaned back, he was already as hard as he could get if she kept at it very long he might finish again. Dottie stroked his length, liking the smooth feel of his hardness.  
She cupped his testis they were heavy and full. "Dottie, unless you want me to come again, you had better move on." he groaned, his voice deeper than ever. He shifted under her attentions, liking the feeling of her touch but not wanting to lose it while she was down there. Dottie lifted him so he was standing out at a right angle to his body

and stroked him first up then down several times. "Your huge it's how you got your nick name isn't it?" she asked.  
He groaned and nodded, he could barely think with her hands on him like this. He arched into her eager hands, his hips flexing against his will he was again close to climax. Dottie moved over him and slipped his hot length up in side her. She moaned as his hard length pressed deeper and deeper. She rocked over him, bring them both to a climax quickly and almost at the same time.

After wards he asked. "What did you mean before about me being so different'  
"Do you really want to hear this, you said I shouldn't compare you to Ralph."she asked.  
"Yeah, you may as well tell me." he sighed. "It's nothing bad, he was so rushed all the time, so focused on his needs. Sure he asked if it was good for me, and sometimes I did have pleasure. But it's nothing like that with you, your always putting me first. You want to please me more than yourself. You let me explore, you encourage me to try." she told him.  
"Dottie I've met Ralph, he wasn't a small guy"  
"I'm not just talking about your build, or your size." she smiled. "He wasn't fond of any of the touching, cuddling, I was married for almost twenty years and I don't think I touched his penis with my hand as much as I have yours and it's been what twice." He laughed at that, Ralph must not have asked her for oral or anything else, if she confessed that to him. "Good then now you have a chance to experience the way it was meant to be between lovers." he stroked a hand over her shoulder as she rested against him. "You know you don't have to ask if you can touch me. I like your touch, it makes me feel alive"  
Dottie smiled, "I'll probably keep asking for a while yet, I'm so use to not being aloud to." she explained.

"Why did you put up with things that way for so long?" he asked.  
"I didn't know there was any other way, I did love him. I accepted the way he was, I guess if should have demanded more from him.  
At least in some areas of our relationship." she moved even closer to Tiny's solid warmth and sighed. "Dorothy Ann your somethin', you deserve to be mistress of a dozen healthy young men who want nothing but to please you.  
To make up for all those years of emptiness.' he told her.  
"Now see that's a man's way of thinking, I wouldn't want that all I need is your love"  
"You've had that since the day I met you." he kissed the top of her head. "You did have an instant reaction to me didn't you"  
"I did, and I was ashamed of myself for pestering you so soon after your loss. I fought that feeling, but when you came to tell me good bye at Ricky's. I wanted to close my arms around you,  
and hold you, you looked so alone. Then you wrapped your hand around just one of my fingers"  
"You have really big hands." "When did you decide you liked me?" he asked.  
"When you had the chance to escape and didn't. When you said we were just doing our jobs and you didn't hold it against us.  
And when you agreed with me about Brandi's wanting to move out and be on her own." she confessed. " You weren't afraid of me? That isn't part of why"  
" Maybe a little, but more from your reputation than from what I already had learned about you. You have shown me nothing but gentleness, compassion and friendship. If you had a quick temper when you were younger, you have learned to control it"  
"I did and I have learned to stay calm and think instead of just react. Brandi really gave you a hard time about me, but then she just kind of changed her attitude. That day she hugged me I almost didn't hug back I was so surprised."

"Hugging now there's something she really misses. The one thing she did get from her father, every day he was home. A big bear hug. Did you hug her gentle or tight?" Dottie asked. " At first not hardly at all but when she stayed put after three seconds,  
I got the feeling I had to respond, she was holding me hard her head turned towards the outside, so I hugged her tight in return"  
"What about since then"  
"I don't think there have been any other times. Would she ask me if she kind of needed a hug?" he wondered. "No, Brandi likes you now, but she isn't going to try and substitute you for her father. If she wants held I think she's going to have to look to Mark for that. I hope he's like you in that respect, and not the other way." "Mark Farrell is Brandi seeing him'  
"She sort of is, she was hurt when he just up and went on that training assignment. But he wants to see her, he even came to see me about it"  
Dottie explained. " Do you want me to have a word with him, to tell him to back off'  
Tiny offered. "No, but you might tell Jake to back off, he's way to old for Brandi"  
"Jake has he been bothering Brandi?" Tiny asked surprised. "You could say that, I know she can handle most guys herself, but Jake might take a little extra hint from you." "Consider it done." he didn't like the sound of Jake messing with Brandi one bit. Dottie's stomach growled at that point. "So where would you like to go for dinner?" he asked, placing a hand over her stomach. "Let's get pizza, I'd really like some pizza." she smiled.  
End 


End file.
